triton_archivisfandomcom-20200214-history
Trepol Academia
The Trepol Academia is a university and place of learning in central Talhah. Created as one of the first steps between the unification of the Talhan city states and to encourage cooperation between them in xx AE, the Academia still stands today as is a beacon of research for the Veruvian and Tritonian people. Originally designed for wight elf intellectuals to study in solace, inventors, academics, philosophers, and even a few mages from the furthest reaches of Triton, Veruvia and even Tuanjie come to study here, and it is now populated by more humans than wight elves. The developments are most readily embraced by the people of Talhah, but Triton and Veruvia are still greatly impacted by the developments the scholars here make. History Talhah had been a region of conflict for generations, caused by the fifteen independant, frequently warring city states that composed it. Eventually the use of magic, a great taboo in wight elf culture even then, destroyed four of the great cities leaving only eleven left. Vowing to prevent such destruction again the Trepol Pact was signed, ending the war in xx AE, and uniting the city states. As a result of the new pact the Trepol Academia was built on the ruins of an old library of the giants, one of the many efforts to encourage cooperation and technological development between the states, and it quickly rose to prominence in Talhah with the best and brightest coming to study and learn. Originally the Academia refused entry from non-Talhan citizens and magic users. It was not until shortly after the full unification of Talhah that these restrictions were limited, allowing academics from Veruvia and later Triton to study if they could pass the entry requirements. The influence from new cultures with their own developments and knowledge caused the Trepol Academia to grow even further, becoming the largest centre of learning in the two landmasses. Even magic, which is still not well trusted in Talhah even now, gained a foothold in the establishment, and some magic is practiced here. In xx AE the Academia was heavily involved the war between Triton and Sel'quadir, putting the brightest minds to work on new weapons of war to defeat the desert elves. This lead to the production of some of the first firearms in Triton, taking inspiration from ryukan gunpowder bombs and their own spearcannons. Notable Members Agatha Dorcia Del'rhodia - removed after presumed missing following the Imperius incident. Vassilios Eustis Del'rhodia - removed after diagnosis as psychotic following the Imperius incident. Heirarchy and Structure The Trepol Academia is seperated into schools, each one focusing on a different branch of research. Each school is typically managed by a single individual, and while in its inception these were representatives from each of the eleven city states, now they are typically the most respected and intelligent individuals from their respective school. These headmasters meet and work together for the betterment of the organisation. A single grandmaster is elected from the headmasters and acts to manage the Trepol Academia as a whole. Beneath them are the managers and researchers in charge of large projects, many of which involve cooperation between the different schools, and the support staff in charge of expansion, maintainance, and funding. Members have no official ranking in the organisation, but are expected to acknowledge the importance of the staff and council. The organisation is mostly funded by the Talhan government, although is further supported by membership fees and several benefactors that wish to see their work continue. Almost all of these benefactors come from within Talhah, although the academy recieves unusually large sums of money from the Floating Gardens. Notes